


Words Left Unsaid

by polybi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AO3 exclusive, F/F, I Love You, Love, Rememberances, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: The Tenth Doctor never actually told Rose he loved her that moment on Bad Wolf Bay
Relationships: Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald (mentioned), Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble| The DoctorDonna (mentioned), Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Missy (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



“Rose Tyler...”

He almost said it.

The Doctor almost never said those words. And for a long time, Rose regretted not being able to hear the Doctor those words those last moments on Bad Wolf Bay when the TARDIS removed the Time Lord’s image.

But she was able to say those words to the Doctor. She knew that Donna Noble was able to fill his heart afterward, then Clara and even Missy. But time for a Time Lord or Lady is not linear. And twenty centuries back and forth, becoming a Time Lady herself and several adventures and universes brought the former shop girl where she physically was right then. Naked, in the arms of a beautiful golden-tressed woman. Rose looked at the woman as she smiled and said “Rose Tyler...I love you.” And the woman kissed Rose softly, then she replied to the other, “I love you too, Doctor. I love you too.”

After all the many times, the Doctor, in another more feminine form, was able to say the words that could not be said on Bad Moon Bay. And they continue to say those words to each other as they have more millennia past and to come.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Post-”Doomsday” to the present (2020) season
> 
> The usual disclaimers
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
